<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>here we stand (take my hand) by daysinthespringsun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874045">here we stand (take my hand)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daysinthespringsun/pseuds/daysinthespringsun'>daysinthespringsun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Children, Dadza, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minecraft but IRL, Phil is a king, Sleepy Bois Inc + Tubbo - Freeform, no beta we die like Alexander Hamilton, no beta we die like karl jacobs during the war, sleepy bois inc - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:22:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daysinthespringsun/pseuds/daysinthespringsun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wilbur and Techno kept teasing Phil. They kept saying that he was “picking up a new one for his collection.” Phil couldn’t help but smile. Looking at the four of them in front of him now he couldn’t help but admit they were right.”</p><p>or </p><p>The story of how Tubbo came to be apart of the SBI family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>304</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>here we stand (take my hand)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from the song “I never wanted to love you” for the musical Falsettos</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Four pairs of feet walked down a dirt path. Trees, whose branches reached over them and provided shade, littered the sides of the path. A young boy led the group with a wooden sword in hand waving it around as if fighting off hundreds of beasts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, calm down otherwise you’ll hurt yourself.” The hand of a pink-haired teen was placed on Tommy’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up Techno. You’re just scared I’ll be better than you,” Tommy said, sticking out his tongue at Techno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Techno is right you know. Little kids shouldn’t be playing with swords,” a browned boy with a red beanie taunted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wilbur, I’m not a little kid you bitch!” Tommy yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, language. Wilbur, Tecno stop annoying the gremlin.” A new voice had spoken up. The owner of the voice was older, he had blond hair, and his usual crown was replaced with a bucket hat. It was Phil, the boys’ dad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy huffed and continued to swing his wooden sword though considerably less hastily. They had been walking since sunrise and the morning sun still peaked through the canopy up above. The streams of light gave the forest a majestic feel as if they were in some fantasy world. Netherite swords also gleamed from the light from above. One of these swords was placed on Techno’s hip, the other on Phil’s. They were both aware, scanning the horizon. Yes, this forest was beautiful but behind the beautiful facade was danger. Mobs like zombies and skeletons could appear at any second and with a wild 10-year-old and an 18-year-old who doesn’t fight with actions but with words, it was best to avoid any violent confrontations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tunes from birds rang through the forest. The beautiful songs they sang were mimicked through whistling by Wilbur. It was peaceful, that was until a loud groan erupted from Tommy’s small body, “Daaadddd, how much longer? My everything hurts!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, be patient. We’ll be there soon,” Phil responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do we have to go to this stupid meeting anyways. It’ll be boring,” Tommy groaned while he kicked the small rocks at his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy we’ve been over this. I am a king and you are a prince and it is our responsibility to attend these meetings. It is necessary to keep our nation in our era of peace.” Phil had stopped walking and was on one knee. His eyes were locked with Tommy’s, “I promise once we get there you can sit down and rest okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy just mumbled in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil loved his kids. They may not be his direct offspring but that didn’t matter to him. They were </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> kids. He would be forever grateful for his empire which had accepted each of them with open arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first to be taken in by Phil, Wilbur, was a young teen when Phil found him. Thick layers of dirt had stuck to his skin. He was small. Too skinny to be healthy. His eyes were red from lack of sleep. Phil had seen him busking on a street corner trying to get as much money as he possibly could so Phil had dropped a wealthy sum. It had made the young boy tear up and the boy thanked him for being so kind. Every day for a week Phil went back. He was having an internal debate about whether or not he should take the boy in, he was only a young prince after all. It was a Saturday when he decided. He walked down the street corner where Wilbur usually sat and held his hand out as an offer. An offer to come with him. Wilbur had accepted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second Technoblade was quite a different story. Phil was older now though his father still ruled over the empire. One day Phil had been invited to a duel. It was to be fought between one of the best fighters in his empire and one from the neighbouring kingdom. Phil didn’t care enough to learn their names. He just had to go because the family needed to show it’s support. He’d left Wilbur at home when he went. The crowds were large and loud and Phil was actually enjoying himself that was until he saw a young boy at the corner of his eye. No one should be up here, it was a royal box. Phil lifted himself up and went to investigate. He had heard the faint pitter-patter of feet and as he turned a corner he saw a young boy with long pink hair standing there. A deer stuck in the headlights. Just like Wilbur, the boy didn’t look well, bones showing and matted hair. Phil couldn’t leave a child like this. He extended his hand and let the boy take it. The prince had just adopted another child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy was the third to be adopted. Wilbur, Techno and himself were walking around the quiet streets which surrounded the castle. He was the king now but this was a thing they would do often. They would dress up, hide their identities, and just walk around with the people of their empire. On this day, the evening sun glared into their eyes as they walked down the stone streets. People rushed to finish their last-minute shops at the markets. The three were having a good afternoon that was until Techno reached into his pocket to pay for an apple and he realised he didn’t have any coins.“It will be alright,” he had said to Techno. “We just need to stay calm.” There was a loud snitched heard from a barrel which was behind them. Phil held Techno back from killing whoever was behind the barrel and took a step forward. What he saw was another young boy sitting there with Techno’s coins in his hand. When the boy realised that he had been caught he started to sprint but had tripped and hurt himself. He whimpered and Phil offered to take him and fix the scraped knee. Tommy reluctantly agreed. Phil took the boy’s hand and hoisted him up into his arms. Phil without realising had just acquired another child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil now stood here walking with his three beautiful boys. Each one is so different and unique. He was a very lucky man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If Tommy doesn’t shut up can I stab him?” Techno said annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come stab me you, little bitch!” Tommy yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, stop fucking swearing you gremlin child!” Wilbur spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil wasn’t paying attention as the three fought. His hand gripped on the hilt of his sword he could hear something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what Wilbur you are a bit-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All of you, quiet,” Phil’s voice was laced with urgency. Tommy took a step back moving closer to the group. Phil and Techno grabbed their swords out of their hilts. There was a whimpering but it was soft, distant. “You three stay here, I’m going to check it out. Techno, make sure they don’t do anything stupid.” Techno nodded agreeing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil’s feet slowly approached the sound attempting to figure out exactly where it had come from. The path was no longer visible behind him. Bones rattled through the forest followed by a child’s scream. Phil ran. He had to help this child. When he got to the scene he saw a young boy around Tommy’s age. The boy was trapped. His back was against a tree. The boy’s knees were at his chest and his head was tucked waiting for a blow to come from the skeleton which stood tall above him. The skeleton took aim. Quickly, Phil’s arm cut through the air and hit bones. In a puff of light, the mob disappeared. The young boy still whimpered, he was terrified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil slowly got onto the boy’s level. “Hi there, I’m Phil.” The small boy's eyes peeked out from the top of his knees. The boy already looked less tense but not in the mood to talk. “My boys and I were just walking past when we heard you through the trees. It looks like you’re a little banged up huh? If you want you can come with us to the next village so we can clean you up.” Phil’s hand was outstretched, it was a promise. A promise to make sure the boy was safe and healthy. The little boy reached out and embraced Phil’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” the boy whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil nodded and slowly made his way back to the boys. “I have three sons, their names are Wilbur, Techno, and Tommy. Tommy is about your age so I'm sure you can play and have some fun.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo nodded, his eyes scrunched and lips pursed as if in deep thought, the boy spoke up, “Tubbo, my name is Tubbo.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil smiled and his eyes locked with the young boy’s, “Well Tubbo it is very nice to meet you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they reached the boys and Tubbo stood behind Phil’s leg hiding. Phil introduced all the boys. Tommy was ecstatic there was someone his age! Tommy immediately took Tubbo’s hand to show him his amazing sword skills. Tubbo had laughed and once he started to warm up would talk about the bees they kept seeing on their walk. They learnt that Tubbo was older than Tommy and that he was indeed not lost but didn’t have anywhere to go. Wilbur and Techno kept teasing Phil. They kept saying that he was “picking up a new one for his collection.” Phil couldn’t help but smile. Looking at the four of them in front of him now he couldn’t help but admit they were right. He had just added one to their little family. A new bright boy whose purpose was to be more than just a street rat. His boys were really his pride and joy. He couldn’t be happier to be the one to guide them through life and see them all grow into men.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!! i hope you enjoyed!!</p><p>This was inspired by the idea that Tubbo was just found on the side of the road lmao</p><p>My tumblr is daysinthespringsun if you want to come have a chat !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>